


The Fire in his blood

by Jahnvi2505



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahnvi2505/pseuds/Jahnvi2505
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhaegar survived the battle of Trident and returned to Lyanna only to find her dying. Before her death she extracted a promise from him not to seek out their son Jon Targaryen who would be fostered at Winterfell. Jon grew up hating the father he never knew. Daenerys wants nothing more than to reunite them both.Catelyn has other plans for Jon. But what does Jon want matters in the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in English so please excuse any grammatical errors

Rhaegar

Lyanna was dying

‘She wouldn’t last this night your grace’, said maestar Serebath in low voice

‘Isnt there anything that we could do’ , I asked desperately. It is not uncommon for women’s condition to get worse after childbirth only to get better by time if they are strong enough. And Lyanna is the stongest woman I ever came across . Elia had undergone similar situation with Aegon and lived

But the man shook his head sadly

My world , my dreams, my desires were crumbled to dust at that moment. Are the gods punishing me for kinslaying I wondered. I could still see Robert’s face floating in front me, The way he slashed at me like a demon before I delivered the fatal stroke to his neck with my sword. The Valyrian steel sliced him like a cake. He was my Cousin.I didn’t want to kill him. I didn’t want to be a kinslayer. But I killed him anyway. I had to if I have to save my family. If I had died then he would have destroyed them. He meant to usurp the throne. He couldn’t do that until the last of my children and siblings are alive.

But I failed to save Lyanna. The Love of my life .The girl who swept me off my feet with her wild manners and gentle heart

Then, he left the Maester and entered the main chamber in the tower with dread. The Chamber where he lived with lyanna until he left her to go to lead his men for the battle of trident to end the rebellion My wife was lying on our bed which was drenched with blood. The petals of blue roses I had given her often were strewn all over the room. I couldn’t bear to look at her. Her beautiful face became pale and prominent black shadows surrounded her eyes. She seemed to be shivering even beneath all those furs. Lyanna had great resistance for cold. _Im a winter child and I love the chill_ she used to boast. Yet she bared the windows even at the warm nights of Dorne for my sake

She was so caring. She made me the happiest man ever lived. But all I gave her were a crown of roses with prickly horns and Death

Eddard Stark was holding her hand and was murmuring something to her consolingly. I moved to the other side of the bed and knelt beside her. But she didn’t turn to me or even acknowledged my presence. She moved closer to her brother in fact. That stung. But I knew I deserved that

Then, two eyes very much like my own turned towards me. Despite of everything I smiled. My son Jon , the only light in the darkness my life had become smiled back and reached out to me with fat fists. He liked me and always wanted to be with me than with his mother. I took him from her arm. She stiffened a bit but let go. Jon inherited Lyanna’s looks but for my eyes. I couldn’t be more prouder. He pulled at my hair and began to play with it

It was then Eddard noticed me and his stare was cold. He began to say something but lyanna stopped him

‘We did this together Ned. It is not fair to accuse just him’

‘You are a child and he is a man grown with children of his own .He should have known better’ he growled

‘Im not a child Ned’ Lyanna spat out

‘He is the crown prince….’

‘And I am the only daughter of Winterfell. I knew I was bringing dishonor to our family. I was in love and foolish and I loathed the storm lord. It was me who urged Rhaegar to take me away when he came to Harrenhal to bid me goodbye before my marriage to your friend. But Ned if I had known what would happen to Brandon and Father…’

‘ I know Lya’ ‘I would have married hundred Roberts’

Lord Stark had no reply for that

‘My guilt is eating me from inside Ned. It hurts so much. I am welcoming my death with open arms now. I can’t wait to meet Brandon and father and ask for their forgiveness ’

‘You are not going to die Lyanna’ I grumbled and Eddard nodded in agreement

‘Do you take me for a fool both of you. I know I am dying and you both know that too. Its time to embrace the truth how hard as it may be. I don’t want to spend the last minutes left to me hearing your denial to accept the way of life . Brother, I want you to do something for me’ she announced with a new determination

She then faced me but her eyes did not meet mine. ‘Give Jon to me’ she said. My instincts told me not to. I gave him anyway. Jon protested to part with my hair and gave out a loud cry to show his disapproval. But Lyanna ignored him and passed him to her brother who was surprised at her actions but still held Jon who was squirming at his awkward grasp

‘I want you to take him with you to Winterfell and raise him alongside your child Robb’ She told her brother

‘Lya’ I gasped in shock and was about to stand . But she held me down by placing a small hand over my shoulder

‘It is cruel to separate a child from his parent. Jon’s place is with his father Lya’ Eddard told calmly. I was surprised by his gesture but what he said was true.

‘Yes Lyanna. He belong with me’ I pleaded She would not hear any of that.

‘Look at him. He is of the north ,ice flows in his blood and he is a true Stark. We Starks don’t do well south of the Neck. And I will not have my son brought up at that dreary place you call a palace where my brother and father were murdered. Ned, I am begging you. Take him. Take him for my sake. I want him to have a simple and peaceful life. Will you do it ?’

‘I will Lya, if that’s what you want. I will take care of him as my own and I will teach him honor, courage and kindness as our father taught us’ He said finally

 Lyanna smiled sweetly at him and that stopped me from strangling the northerner for laying claim to my son

‘Take him out Ned. I don’t want my son to witness my death and I want to spend my last moments alone with my husband’ She whispered

His face etched with grief Eddard planted a kiss to Lyanna’s forehead and left with Jon

‘I cannot accept it. Why are you even doing this? Is this some sort of revenge for your family’s loss that you have to take our only son away from me. You know I do not have any part in their murder. They are avenged and their killer my father is dead. He was stabbed to death by his own kingsguard. Why are you not forgiving me for a deed I did not commit?’ I tried to make her understand

‘I Know that Rhaegar. Im not holding you responsible for anything. The only person I cannot forgive is me. Im sorry for the pain I am causing you. I love you. But I love Jon more. I am doing this for his own good’

‘You don’t want Jon to grow up in Kings landing. So be it. I will give up my rights and crown my brother if need be and take Jon and my family anywhere you want. North, across the narrow sea… anywhere’

‘What about Aegon’s rights. The Iron throne belongs to him and it is your duty to recover the realm from the war we started and hand it to him as a peaceful reign when he is ready. Right now the People need a strong ruler Rhaegar with kind heart and firm hand. You owe them that and you owe Jon a peaceful childhood after the scandal with which he was born’

‘He wont be a child forever. He is a Targaryen prince. He is destined for great things and it will chase him down. He cannot escape the fire in his blood’.

She was thoughtful for a moment

‘As a mother I have a right to try’ She whispered. ‘ Please don’t deny me that . Promise me Rhaegar. Promise me that you will never force him to live with you and that you will stay away from him unless he choose to come to you. Promise me’. She winced with pain and the her breathing became more harboured

_How will he choose to come to a father he never knew . No.._

‘Yes Lyanna. I promise you’ I said and She seemed assured. I could not deny her last wish and when I saw the way her fear left her eyes I know I will never regret it. I will not know my son which will be hurtful and he will hate me. But i will bear it. My loving wife deserved a peaceful death. At least I could give her that

‘I love you Rhaegar …’ She said gratefully’ I kissed her and took both her hands with mine and held it

And within moments she breathed her last


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank all the members who left Kudos and Comments. It means a lot to me. In this Chapter the story is taking a leap of 14 years

Catelyn

Catelyn’s head felt like bursting

These boys are going to drive me mad before long. They fear me not and Ned’s absence made them even bolder. But he is due to return this afternoon and I am going to make an end to these routine disappearances

The serving girl poked her head through the door of the solar

“Where are they?” I demanded, “ I told you to bring them to me”

She came inside timidly and murmured, “I searched for them milady but I couldn’t find them”

My stomach twisted at her words. I gulped and asked her nervously, “ Did you search everywhere?”

“Yes milady. I went to all the places they might have gone. I looked for master Rickon all around the nursery , dining hall and the play ward. He was not seen anywhere”

Stupid girl. She made me edgy for a moment. Anger coursed through my body 

“You searched for Rickon Stark in the _Nursery_. If so where did you go in search of Brandon?” I asked her in a low predatory voice

That made her nervous. She realized she made a blunder and didn’t have enough wit to understand what it was yet

“I went to his chambers and looked around the keep… milady”  she stammered with ill concealed fear

“Are you an idiot” I snapped. “ Tell me girl. If I split your skull into two what will I find inside? Earthworms?”

I was about to scold her further when I heard a familiar voice

“You are new here, I suppose”

Jon was standing at the door with an amused expression on his usually solemn face. I had asked for his help with the accounts that Vayon Poole gave me to review and he had arrived earlier

The girl was shaken but she managed to blurt out, “ Yes milord. Have been in service since yesterday”

Jon gave me an apprehensive look but I was looking at the girl with surprise. I didn’t know that. She really looked like the old one. Maester Luwin might have mentioned something about marriage and replacement. But that slipped my mind. I felt sorry for the girl. She couldn’t have known about the boys. I would have apologized but the lady of the Winterfell should appear tough and inflexible

“He is Jon Targaryen, prince of the realm. Hasn’t anyone taught you how to address a person who befits that rank?” I asked her instead.

 Jon’s face darkened. He never liked being reminded of his patrimony and I was always cautious around him but at sometimes it was necessary. He is who he is. Nothing could change that

The girl knelt down before him with teary eyes, “ I apologize your grace. I didn’t know”

Jon became uncomfortable and that made his face adorable

“There is no need for that. Please stand” he said and flashed a rare smile at her when she stood. “ I like being greeted as my lord, especially if it comes from pretty girls”

The girl was plain looking but still Jon called her pretty to ease her tension. That was the nature of Jon. He couldn’t bear anyone to get hurt . He cared for the feelings of everyone around him. But he didn’t seem to notice the effect he was having on the girl. Her blush nearly turned her cheek to the color of a beetroot

“I will teach you where to look for them. What do you think as the least likely places where you would find a three-year old?”

“The Forge… Kitchens… Kennels… Crypts…?” she told thoughtfully

“You are very bright for a serving maid. The little devil would be in one of those places”

The girl beamed.

“Finding Brandon is less tricky. He is a half reptile. Look for anything more than 20 feet you may find him clinging to that. And godswood trees are his favorites .Still, if you cant find them come to me and I’ll go myself” He said

“It wont be necessary your grace” she said with a newfound confidence. “I will return with the Little masters”. She turned to me and I nodded my consent for her to go

She practically skipped out of the room with joy. One of her worst days had become the best day of her life by Jon’s kindness. I highly doubt that she would ever be called Pretty and bright by a Prince again. I smiled to myself but I kept a stern face

“You did this” I yelled at him. “ It is because of you I was liberal to them. And now they are spoiled. I am not getting any younger Jon. You and Robb were never this difficult .But these boys…. They are turning into nightmares”

“Aunt Cat” he came to me and gave a tight hug. “You worry too much. They are the younger ones. They are meant to be spoiled. Robb and me… we were different. He was being groomed to be a worthy heir and I on the other hand… well you know. We could never be free. We have responsibilities. Things are expected of us. But Bran and Rickon have a chance to have fun. It is too bad not to use it.”

He could convince people effortlessly and he nearly succeeded

“You always used to get your way with me Jon .But not this time. Listen to me, I have to do something. I cannot keep running after them. I have a castle to run and with your uncle gone I cannot even keep up with my own work.”

“Alright” he said . “ I will ask Jory cassel to spare few of his men. Rickon will not be allowed outside the main keep without company. And with Brandon. I will talk to him myself.”

I relaxed when he gave his word and we were about to start with the accounts when Septa Mordane burst into the solar

“What happened now?” I asked.

“It was Arya my lady. Her stitches were crooked again and when I pointed out her mistake she threw her work to the floor and ran away. AGAIN”

I couldn’t hold it any longer. I looked at Jon and we both started laughing to the horror of the bewildered septa

 

Ned arrived home by midday. As soon as he settled in he sent for me to meet him in his chambers. When I got there he was perched on the window sill staring at the ward where Robb and  Jon were practicing archery with a small smile playing at his lips.

“Was your mission fruitful, love?” I inquired curiously

He rose when he saw me and his smile grew wider

“I found a place not far from here. I decided it will serve. It belongs to a farmer and I left Rodrick there to settle the matter”

“When do you plan to start with the construction?”

“Soon. I will write to builder Muller tonight. He is the most renowned at Braavos. It may cost us a fortune. But, ….”

“Its worth it” I finished for him

He laughed.

“Yes, my lady it’s worth it” he agreed. I embraced him and held his face in my hands

“Im so happy Ned. I always worried about Jon’s future and now he will have something to his name”

Ned sighed

“But this wont make Rhaegar happy. I don’t know if I am doing the right thing Cat. Establishing a household here will separate Jon from his father forever” he said.

“We talked about this. We are not responsible for the King’s happiness but for Jon’s. I know him Ned. He is nearly a man grown now.  Soon he will resent staying here as a guest and will want to set a path for himself and the last thing he will do is go to his Father. He hates him. By doing this he will remain close to us atleast.  Lyanna wanted this Ned. You cannot deny that.”

“You are right” he said after thinking hard . “But I am hungry now and I missed dining with my Family” . I could sense that he was not convinced yet

 

Dinner appeared to be a dull affair without my wild child Arya. She was confined to her chambers for that little stunt she performed earlier that day. I knew she didn’t mind. It was done anyways  just to appease the Septa as suggested by Robb. He was now feeding Rickon bacon from his own plate.

Bran was being lectured by Ned to behave well and he suddenly seemed to be more interested with his food

And at the end of the table Sansa was having an  intense conversation with Jon who sat next to her. She was looking radiant that day. I made sure of that. I had been making sure of that for a long time now. Her looks were very important for me to achieve what I wanted. And something about the way Jon laughed at Sansa and the adoring looks she gave him in return assured me that my dreams are not that far fetched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will take place at Kings landing


	3. Chapter 3

Daenerys

“You look absolutely stunning today princess”

“Thank you Ursella”

I checked myself in a full length mirror and noticed that it wasn’t just an empty praise. I looked gorgeous. But my attire deserved most of the credit. Rhaegar bought it for me when he went to visit beloved Rhaenys, who was betrothed to the heir of the Highgarden as a token of appreciation for their loyalty during the Usurper’s rebellion. ‘ _Willas is a sweet guy just like father, I am very happy here. Still I miss you badly’_ she wrote to me in her previous letter. I missed her too but we were not little girls anymore. We both had duties to perform she at Highgarden and I am here in Kingslanding

I kept admiring the gown . It was made of violet silk with Silver roses embroidered all over the bodice and it matched well with my eyes and Hair

“This reminded me of you darling” Rhaegar had said when he gave it to me. It was just an excuse. He made it an habit to buy me expensive gifts from all the places he ever visited. He used to travel a lot and it was one of the few things that would distract him from his many worries. Sad man, my brother. He smiled only around his family and it never seemed to reach his eyes.

“Shall I fetch breakfast for you, Princess?” Ursella asked me

“Not now, I would like to visit my mother first” I told her and left my room

I entered my mother’s chambers to find her still asleep. Her hand maiden was sitting beside her sewing . I gestured her to leave us then settled on the chair which she had been occupying .I smoothed my mother’s hair which became grey and brittle back out of her face.

Rhaella Targaryen had been a beautiful woman but aging struck her hard. Aging or grief? I wondered. The Young princess who dreamt of gallant Knights and unconditional love was forced to marry her own despicable brother who shunned, doubted, and later on raped her. Her Nightmare began at the day of her wedding and when it seemed to have ended by the golden sword of the Kingslayer , she didn’t know another awaited her in the form of a son.

The woman who sustained the madness of her husband couldn’t accept the fact that her own son had descended into the same. She ignored his outbursts and tantrums and pampered him. Anything Rhaegar would say didn’t reach her ears. Viserys was born mad. He was never good to me to begin with but when I started to mature he began to desire me and sexually harassed me whenever he could. Frightened I rushed to my mother only to get accused by her in return for trying to turn her against her boy ” _You are as paranoid as your father_ ” she had shouted. I was too afraid to go Rhaegar or to share my fears with Rhaenys after that.

One day he went overboard and nearly raped me . I poked his eyes with a candle I could get my hands on and rushed to the king. That ended it. Rhaegar was so furious I thought he would put viserys to death. He willed himself to stay calm for the sake of our mother and exiled him.Viserys was dispatched from Kingslanding never to set foot again in Westeros with few coins and one blackened eye. His departure suckled the life out of my mother and she was broken beyond repair. She wouldn’t stop asking forgiveness from me for her being unhelpful in the time of need and begged me not to loathe her. She sobbed, prayed and sobbed all day . When her mind had begun to falter I considered it as a blessing in disguise. She finally stopped mourning and in her lucid state she even teases,smiles and one could occasionally glimpse the Young princess she had once been.

A light knock at the door drew my attention from my thoughts. After making sure that my mother was not disturbed, I opened it and was surprised to see Ser Barristan outside. We both exchanged pleasantries and he stated

“The King requested your presence in his solar , my princess” 

I took his hand and we made the short walk together. Barristan selmy was my favourite of the seven Kingsguards .The rest of them always considered Rhaenys and me boring. We could see disappointment in their eyes whenever they were assigned to us. I couldn’t blame them really, no man would like to follow silly girls around the keep all day when they could have been riding, fighting or hunting with the prince or the King.  But Ser Barristan was different. He was always cheerful with us and paid attention to our ramblings.    

He ushered me inside and stood guard by the door along with another kingsguard who could only be Arthur Dayne . Ser Arthur was mocked as the _King’s white shadow_ and with good reason. He never left his King’s side. Finding one without another was nearly impossible. He always returned to his quarters at the white tower after Rhaegar went to bed and would appear the next day well before he wakes up. I never understood how my brother could have inspired such devotion from the deadliest knight of the seven kingdoms.

“Good morning, sweet sister” Rhaegar greeted in a pleasing voice.

Had any man ever been so beautiful?

Rhaegar’s face never failed to enchant anyone. Young girls were attracted to him like moths to a flame. Kinglanding was always crowded with Lords and their daughters shamelessly trying to attract the attention of the crown prince Aegon but the Ladies could be seen gawking at Rhaegar more to the disappointment of his son.

“Good morning , Brother” I replied with a smile

“Look what I have got” He gestured to his desk and I saw two swords placed adjacent to each other wrapped in red silks. Their scabbard was made of Cherry wood and oiled black leather and studded with three dragon heads made of black iron with piercing ruby eyes.

I unsheathed the sword and studied it. Red and black ripples in the steel shimmered in the daylight

“It’s a Valyrian steel. Aegon would love it” I exclaimed. “How did you manage to get it?”

“An old family from Lys reduced to destituition. It was a long sword very much like the one the Starks have. There was enough steel for making two”

“Speaking of  Starks. The other one?” I inquired raising my eyebrows

“for Jon.” He told sheepishly

The mention of  his second son alone could bring such fondness to his face. _No wonder Aegon resents the mere existence of his little brother_ I thought to myself.

This magnificient sword would have to wait for its master to wield it just like the other gifts Rhaegar had ever bought for him, stored in the chamber which was supposed to be his. I wondered if there was any space left there.

“Your grace”Arthur’s voice boomed from his helm “Lord Varys has come to meet you. Shall I send him in”

“Alright Arthur”

A strong odor of lilac wafted to me as the spider entered.

“Your grace” He bowed to Rhaegar and acknowledged me with a smiling nod

“Is there anything new?” Rhaegar asked

Varys looked at my side hesitantly

“Its Ok. There is no secret between us”

“Your grace, it is about the other matter which you had asked me to monitor for you”

“Speak out. If she is to marry him she has to know everything beforehand”

I understood what that was about. Varys cleared his throat uncomfortably and said in a low voice “ Prince Aegon visited chataya’s establishment three times last week”

“I knew that already. Lewyn report to me daily”

“Its just that the prince have begun to take more than one at the same time. The kingsguard would not have known. He used to stay outside all the time” he whispered and lowered his eyes

I stopped wondering how this man could have known years ago. Anger flashed at Rhaegar’s eyes but he remained silent. The news didn’t surprise me and truth be told never even bothered me.

“Do you really want to go through this with him?” He asked me irritated

“Yes.I assure you that Aegon will not continue this after our marriage. He cares for me and even fears me a little . He will never dare to hurt my feelings. If there is anyone who can get their way with him, it is me”

“You deserve better Dany” Rhaegar stated with pleading look on his face. But I stayed put

“Aegon is a good man. He still mourns for his mother and these activities are his way to deal with it. He will come around and we will grow to love each other .I will be Queen someday. What more can a girl ask for?”

“I know you better to believe that .Anyways, nothing is finalized yet. You still have time before the announcement. Think about what I said”

He turned to Varys and asked tiredly, “ If that is all, my lord?”

“There is another, Your grace”. Judging by the looks of him this is not going to be a pleasant one. Rhaegar sensed that too. He stood abruptly with both hands joined behind and looked at Varys intently

“My little birds from the north whispered that Lord Eddard has planned to build a holdfast near winterfell. They were sure it is meant for the young Prince”

Rhaegar’s face did not give anything away when he replied “ It is good to know. You can leave us now Lord Varys”

The bald man bowed again and scurried off ,glad to leave the place. Rhaegar stumbled to his chair and covered his face with his hands

“How dare they? Did they really think that they could keep him with them forever just like that? That man Eddard didn’t even have the decency to ask for your permission first. You are his king for godsake”

“Im sure he is waiting for the right time to inform me. He is an Honorable man” he mumbled. How could he stay calm after this I thought . I really couldn’t.

“He is not. An honorable man would have talked to Jon and sent him here by now. He just wants to hurt you for what happened to his family”

“He made a vow to Lyanna as did I. This is what she wants” he explained

“Lyanna…. It always comes down to what she wants. She wanted to elope with you and How many thousands had to die for that?”

Rhaegar looked pained

“Im sorry if I hurt you brother but I meant my words. Jon is a prince of the realm. He is a Targaryen. He cannot avoid his duties forever.It is unfair that Aegon have to labor all day to meet the expectations of a crown pince while Jon gets to play with snowballs in the North”

Rhaegar sniggered at that

“I would like to watch him play with snowballs” he said passionately

“Your love for them blinds you brother. But you are the King. You have to do what is good for the realm. Peace will prevail only if the ruling house is strong and we are strong only if we are together and protect each other”

“A king should keep his word. I cannot forsake my promise to her. Not after all these years”

“I am not asking you to break your promise. You do not have to go to Jon or to compel him to come here”

“what would you have me do then?”

 _“You_ do not have to do anything. I will go to Winterfell myself and I swear by all the gods that I will not force him anything. But I will return with him all the same”

Rhaegar shook his head “ If he is half stubborn as his mother he will never set his  foot in Kinglanding”

“He will. Believe me brother. If  not me , believe in your son. He is your blood and he will come to you”

“It is not easy. I cannot ask you to do this for me”

I sighed and placed my hand on his shoulder

“I never knew father. I grew with an untrusting mother. You had been both for me.You helped me with my first steps, You taught me high valyrian, and you held me whenever I needed comfort. You mean the world to me Rhaegar please let me do this for you. Jon is my own nephew. Let me do this for him” I begged

A strained silence stretched on until it was more than I could endure and I was about to leave the room when he said in a hushed tone

“Im gonna miss you sweet sister. Give my regards to the wolves”

I ran to my brother and threw my arms around him


	4. Chapter 4

Sansa

 

“Then the handsome knight came close to me and took my face in his hands pressing his lips against mine” Jeyne whispered her eyes bulging out

“Go on” I whispered back encouraging her to continue

“It was then my father woke me up” she whined

“Aw. It must have been terrible”

“Yes. It was” She nodded her head

The talk of kissing drove my thoughts to a certain prince. Suddenly, I had an urge to see him

“Oh Jeyne.  Im sorry but I have to go now. I need to be with... with... Arya. Yes  Arya”

“Really?” She asked with surprise

“My lady mother has asked me to be with her whenever I could hoping my constant presence around would influence her in a good way”

It was not entirely a lie. Mother was desperately trying everything she could to turn Arya into a proper lady

“I hope,you don’t get influenced by Horseface instead”

“I told you to stop calling her that. If any of my brothers heard you say it or Jon, you would be in trouble.”

“Alright” she muttered

I left her quarters and saw Harwin, the son of the master of horse coming in the opposite direction. I stopped him and asked if he knew where Jon was. He told he saw him in the courtyard. I went there briskly

I found Jon there playing with my brothers making snow balls out of the summer snows that blanketed the ground that morning.They threw the balls at each other shouting and laughing. But I had eyes only for Jon

He was running painfully slow, away from Rickon so that the baby could reach him to throw balls with his small legs. Watching that I couldn’t help but daydream of Jon surrounded by babies with auburn hair and purple eyes. _My prince would make a great father_ I thought to myself and giggled

I kneeled down myself ,gathered snow and started to pack them into shapes .My mother mentioned to me about a holdfast and even dropped hints how that would look like. Envisioning it, I shaped the snow. I wasn’t aware of the anything around me focusing on the task and I was nearly finished after a long time

“what are you building?”

I looked up to see Arya watching me curiously her clothes dirty and hair unkempt

“My dream home” I replied.

“Isnt it too small for you? I always thought you dream big”

“It is enough for me”

When my mother had told me that one day I may have to marry Jon .I was disgusted. _He’s my brother_  I had shouted.Also, he was too melancholic to my taste. I had always imagined my future husband as a southern knight with good sense of humour and cutting smile. My mother had insisted that I listen to her. It took her half a day to convince me and she made me swear not to tell anyone. I went to bed that night in tears. _How stupid I had been_

“Sansa, I think you can add another floor here. I will help you” Arya came forward

Before I could stop her she placed a massive pack of snow on a tower which collapsed under the weight. The lumps of the tower in turn smashed the glass gardens I erected nearby

“You ruined it” I screamed at her

“Why are you overreacting. It’s just a snow castle” she told me

_It wasn’t just a castle, it was my dream_

“let us build another one together. This time let it be Winterfell” She continued

“I don’t want to Arya”

“Please....” she said to me and started to shake my arm

“Leave me be” I pushed her hand away. She lost her balance and landed flat on her back over the ground. I didn’t mean to do that.

“Arya” I heard Robb calling out

He bustled to her and helped her to stand up

“Are you hurt?” he asked her with concern

“No” She mumbled

He stared at me and shouted

“Why did you do that? You could have hurt her”

“Robb. Its..” I tried to explain

He went on to yell at me how I was always mistreating her and that he was going to speak to father about this. Tears brimmed in my eyes when Jon interrupted

“Ask Arya what she had done to provoke her. Sansa would have her reasons.”

They both turned to Arya looking pointedly at her

Arya lowered her eyes and admitted how she crashed my castle and Robb made her apologize to me.I was too happy to care about the castle anymore. My Prince trusted me and stood up for my integrity.It was almost like the songs. I apologized to Arya for pushing her and kissed her cheeks.Then, I ran straight to my mother’s chambers. She was sitting by the fire in her armchair and was reading something

“Mother”

“Sansa, What is it honey?” she queried smiling

“When are you going to ask father about Jon and me?”

“Hush now child. Someone may hear you” She told in a low voice

I went near her and knelt before her chair

“Please ask father soon. I cannot wait anymore”

“You are not yet even flowered” she said horrified

“It’s just for making babies. We will get married for now”

“It’s just not for making babies. You don’t understand what you are talking about child. You are not ready”

“At least a betrothal then. I want to show everyone that he belongs to me. Please mother I beg you”

Before she could answer Maester Luwin appeared at the door his hand clutching a scroll

“My lady. There is a raven”

“Give it to Ned” my mother told him

“The lord has gone to the godswood and won’t be back for hours. Also, the raven is from Kingslanding”

My mother was tensed,she walked to him and took the scroll from him. She read it and her face became grim

“Princess Daenerys rides for Winterfell with the Tyrells” she announced

After the master departed I hugged my mother with joy

“Mother this is a great news.I have always wanted to meet Jon’s family”

I had heard a lot of fascinating about the Tyrells too.They might bring a lot of knights with them. Jeyne could finally find her dream knight . I couldn’t wait to tell her

My mother sighed

“Oh my poor child. This is not a good news. Not to us”

“What?” I asked. I was really confused

“If she is coming this far north, there is only one thing she is after.... Jon”

 

Daenerys

 

 

The Journey to Winterfell was long and hard. Unlike my brother I hated travelling but this is worse than anywhere I had gone before.We rarely saw people on our way to the North after passing through the neck and it was very cold even when it is supposed to be summer. And the Tyrells made the trip intolerable

Rhaenys begged her father to let her visit Jon. She had always wanted to meet her little brother.Rhaegar prohibited her pointing out it is not proper for her to leave Highgarden before marriage.Lord Mace took this opportunity to interfere and sent his youngest son and only daughter in her stead .One could easily read the mind of the warden of the south. He wanted to strengthen his ties with the royal family further. Marrying his daughter to the young prince before any other lords could offer theirs might secure them a prominent position in the royal court.

Margery smiled all the time and her brother Loras could boast about his prowess forever. Her flock of hens giggled at anything they both say. I felt sorry for Rhaenys. But if anyone could tolerate them it was her.

Barristan had told me it would take little more than 30 days for us to reach Winterfell. But he didn’t know about the Tyrells. They had brought musicians and entertainers with them and they had halted our progress regularly to feast ,hunt or just to relax.The few days I had really enjoyed with them was when we were crossing the neck. The swampy and gloomy atmosphere had seemed to shut them up and they were as eager to move fast as me then.

I had seen two full moons since I left Kingslanding. I never thought I would ever miss that shit smelling city but I did. I missed the heat, the busy life at court and above all I missed my big brother. Rhaegar couldn’t come to say goodbye the day we left. He was occupied with yet another dispute between the house Bracken and the house Blackwood. I was shocked to see Aegon standing there watching me for we had a fight few days before

“Have you gone mad?” he had yelled

“He is your brother” I had replied

“Hasn’t he tormented me enough already? I have never even seen him but I can feel his presence haunting me all my life .I am the crown prince, heir to the Seven Kingdoms but all people here watches me as nothing more than a poor consolation. They whisper behind my back that father went to war just to birth Jon out of that woman because he saw me unworthy. They care more for the shadow of him than the actual person standing before them. Whenever I did well in the training yard Willem Darry would say ‘I wonder how your brother would have done it’ if there’s any celebration around here Rhaenys, my very own sister would mewl ‘Too bad Jon is not here’ and father. He doesn’t have to say anything. His disapproving looks are enough to show that he would gladly trade my place for Jon any time”

I had stopped trying to make him get past his insecurities over Jon a long time ago. I kept silent

“You are not going anywhere. I am to be your husband and I forbid you to go there”

“We are not married yet. We are not even formally betrothed” I heard myself saying .I could not let him intimidate me

“If you don’t listen to me. We will never be” He had said in a low voice and stormed out of my chamber. We didn’t speak to each other after that.Yet he stood there to send me off. I had approached him warily

“Im sorry for what I said that day. I didn’t mean it” he had said remorsefully

“I know”

“You do what you want to. But that doesn’t mean I approve of this nonsense. I pray to all the gods that you fail in this and my valonqar stays where he belongs” he told with a cutting smile and then he faked his face as a passionate lover  “I will miss you love. Without you...”

“Please stop” I groaned. He had laughed at that and I had kissed his forehead

I moved the curtains,looked out and saw ser Barristan riding beside my litter in his horse

“How long do I have to rot in here?” I asked him

I hated being stuck inside the litter but I couldn’t deal with the cold ouside.

“By this time tomorrow you will be in Winterfell, my princess. Soon we will make camp. Arthur suggested a place”

I still couldn’t get what made ser Arthur to leave Rhaegar’s side. He never escorted anyone save his King as far as I know. But Arthur knew this place better than anyone in our party. He was here before unlike any others

Jon’s tenth name day was a grand affair. Many southern lords related to the Starks had attended it namely Yohn Royce and Hoster Tully. Rhaegar couldn’t resist that chance so he had travelled to the north with only ser Oswell Whent and ser Arthur Dayne as companions, feigning illness to the court and leaving the governance to his hand, Jon Arryn. He had disguised as a Tyroshi singer with dyed hair and fake beard and the kinsguard mingled with the crowd anonymously while keeping an eye on their king. What Rhaegar later had come to know was that dozens of knights had been assigned by Jon Arryn to watch for his safety in disguise.

When Rhaegar had sung to the audience his son loved his voice so much that he had asked him for another song. I could only imagine how elated Rhaegar would have felt then .Emboldened by his son’s gesture my poor brother had begun to sing a song about himself which is popularly known as ‘The celibate king’. Displeasured, Jon had stopped him immediately and before anyone could notice Lady Catelyn dismissed Rhaegar and called out for jugglers. It took many days for my brother to recover from the blow. That was the first time he had ever witnessed his son’s resentment for him directly

Next day we started early and by daybreak I saw the looming castle with massive walls  


“Winterfell” ser Arthur announced

“It looks charming” Margery sighed

It looked anything but charming. I didn’t voice my thoughts though. The knight of the flowers looked less impressive. Winterfell is not as grotesquely huge as Harrenhal nor as solid and impregnable to look as Storms end, yet there had been a great strength in those stone, a sense of security. The gates of Winterfell were opened for our arrival. When my litter halted, I got down. Eddard stark stood in front of his family and household. I walked to him with shaking legs. _What am I doing here in this place_ _so far from home_ I wondered. He looked intimidating but his eyes were kind.

“Welcome, my princess.The hospitality of Winterfell is yours” He said in a soft voice

I offered him my hand and he pressed his cold lips to it duly

My eyes wandered past him searching for my nephew.I looked for a small boy with brown hair but couldn’t find any. Lord Eddard stark understood what I was doing

“Jon come here. Meet your aunt, princess Daenerys”

I was really shocked to see a matured boy as he strode forward. I wouldn’t have believed him to be Jon if not for his hair, long face and his eyes. The eyes of my brother.He had a serious look to his face as though the weight of the world was pressed on him.I had always thought of my nephew as a small boy as he was always mentioned as the _little prince_ in the Red keep

“It’s nice to meet you... aunt” he said his face indifferent

 “You’re tall” I blurted. Of all the things I could have said I came with that one

He frowned “Im fourteen”

Of course he was. I had failed to remember that. He was older than me. you knew that didn’t you? I scolded myself. . I could see that he was not happy to see me.We both stood there awkwardly when Lord Eddard saved us both from the predicament

“Allow me to present my family.This is my lady wife Catelyn..”

A beautiful woman curtsied and her looks were calculative

“My eldest son and heir Robb Stark..”

Robb stark was very handsome with a charming face. He smiled and inclined his head to me

“My girls Sansa, Arya..”

Sansa was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen for her age. She curtsied like she was born to do it. Her sister did something that should have been a curtesy without any success but her eyes were more friendly.

“And these are my younger sons Brandon and Rickon”

Brandon was a sweet boy. He bowed to me and smiled warmly. Rickon was a little baby who looked shyly at me clutching his brother arm.

Then , I introduced the Tyrells and all my companions. Margery curtsied to Jon and flashed him her brightest smile but a dead man could be more cheerful . When it was the turn of the Kingsguards I was surprised to notice a ghost of a smile twitching the corners of his lips. _So he knew how to smile_

“My prince, It is a pleasure to see you again”

I was astounded. He couldn’t truly mean the name day disaster. Then suddenly I recalled that it was ser Arthur, ser Oswell, and the lord commander who took care of Jon in the famous Tower of joy before my brother could reach there as his mother was too frail then. By the looks of him I deduced that Jon had known about it.

“The Pleasure is mine good ser. You have been an inspiration to me all my life” he said with respect

Ser Arthur Dayne’s face swelled with pride and he looked at Jon with barely controlled emotion as if he is his own son. It was then I realized why he came here. Somehow he was attached to the baby he looked after long time ago. I prayed Aegon would never come to know about this. He would get another reason to hate Jon

Lord Stark beckoned us to proceed inside.

“I would like to pay my respects to the late queen first” I said

“Sure. Jon escort the princess to the crypts”

He was about to disagree but the lord stared him down,it was comical to watch.He took my offered arm and walked in the direction of the crypts while his uncle led the other guests to his home. The kingsguards, my hand maiden and few other guards came after us. Jon looked back at them uncomfortably but kept his mouth shut. _Better get used to it my little prince_

We passed through a huge iron door and Jon guided me through a twisting stony stair in silence. I struggled to maintain balance but somehow managed it.  The underground crypts are long and narrow, with pillars moving two by two along its length. Between pillars stand the sepulchers of the Starks of Winterfell, the likenesses of the dead seated on thrones, with iron swords set before them and snarling direwolves at their feet. Their dead eyes gave me creeps. So I stared straight ahead. Finally we reached the most recent tomb where Lyanna rested along with her father and brother. Her beauty was legendary yet her likeness was simple and plain. Someone had placed bright blue winter roses beneath her feet. I asked Ursella to give the crown of roses my brother gave me and placed it on her head carefully. Jon watched me quietly. The Kingsguards knelt down to pay their respects as did the others

“She was a queen. She deserved a better resting place”  I babbled

Jon was offended. He narrowed his eyes

“We _Starks_ prefer this crypts over any other place”

“ _We_. You are not a stark. You are a Targaryen” I told him

“Im not a...”

That angered me . He may be a son of the king but he has no right to insult our house before all these people

“You are not a what? You cannot ever be a Stark and you say that you are not a Targaryen. Who are you then? _Snow_?  Jon snow?”

His eyes flashed with anger and his hand fisted. But I stared at him defiantly. Without another word he marched out of the place

_I had thought Aegon was headstrong. Compared to this one he was a piece of cake. What am I going to do?_

 


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for not updating so long. I will try my level best to not repeat it again. A special sorry to Pets_Heart,lord of blogfell and many others to whom I couldnt keep up with my promise

Jon

I rushed past the crypts. I had to get myself away from there really quick. If had stood there a moment longer, I could have done something regrettable. If she were a man, she would have lost a tooth or two by now.

“My prince” a voice shouted

I turned back and saw a guard standing before the door to the crypts

“Lord Eddard has asked you to meet him after escorting the princess to her chambers”

I am not ready for another lecture from my uncle yet. I have had enough for the day. I ignored the guard and made my way to the stables. Hodor and many other stable boys were tending to the newly arrived horses that came with the party

“Hodor, my horse” I said to hodor when he noticed me

“Hodor” he smiled, went into the stables and came back with my horse Astrax. He was a beautiful horse with brown skin and light brown mane sprouting from the top of his neck.He was a name day gift from Lord Ryswell. I mounted him, reins in my hands and wheeled him around towards the Hunter gate.

Halken was guarding the gate and he was surprised to saw my approach

“Open the gate” I ordered him

Without any hesitation he did what was asked of him but his face was full of apprehension. He knew he would get into trouble for his actions later. Still, he didn’t dare to question me. I rode out of the gate and entered the woods. I didn’t stop for what seemed like a long time. Astrax would have to rest though. I came across a stream where I let him have a drink and I settled under a tree nearby. I knew I could not stay away from Winterfell for long. Soon, my Uncle would send guards after me. But, sitting there without have to entertain anyone was peaceful and I didn’t want to let go of that yet.

When Robb had informed me about the Princess’s visit I didn’t like it. I had  known somehow that wouldn’t end well. I had known she was not coming for a pleasure visit. Now, I realized that my instincts were right all along. I had always been an outsider from the royal family. Now, she had come here to make me feel an outsider from the only family that remained to me. I wouldn’t let her. No matter what my uncle was going to say. I would not just walk out the next time she taunts me. I was musing over that, when I heard rustling of leaves followed by a shout

“The Prince is here”

My uncle hadn’t waste any time I guessed. Then, I felt guilty all of a sudden.

_How am I going to face him??_

Then, I heard riders approaching from all the direction. But I stayed put and remained where I was. I would not go with them as a small boy. I would have to ask them to go back and return after them shortly. I was startled to hear my uncle’s voice

“Leave us”

A sense of shame engulfed me. My uncle had himself led the party. He had to roam all around the forest searching me when he should have been entertaining guests. _Important guests_

I braced myself for a long scolding. My royalty was not going to save me from my uncle. He never hesitated to punish me before for my wrongdoings. If there were anyone who wouldn’t treat me like a prince it was him. And Arya of course. But then, my uncle walked to me silently and sat beside me. I thought he might want me to confess first. How could I tell him what had happened?  I am a man grown not a whiny little girl. So, I decided to keep my mouth shut. He continued to be patient without uttering a single word. I had no idea how long we had been sitting there. Finally I couldn’t keep it any longer

“She said I could never be a stark” I whisphered

“And you believed her?” he asked simply

“I no longer know what I believe. Anyway, does  it matter?”

He smiled at that

“Dear Jon, it matters the most”

“I don’t think so” I snapped back

“You would always be a Targaryen in the eyes of others. Nothing could be done about it. But, In here” he placed his hand over my heart. “ You could always be who you want to be. The choice is yours Jon. A Stark or a Targaryen. No one can take that away from you. I may not have sired you and you may not have my name but you are my blood. You are my family. No one can take that away from me”

I wanted to believe that badly. I really did. But, I couldn’t. When I didn’t say anything my uncle continued

“The search was tough Jon. You were hard to find. It’s almost time for the welcoming feast. Our Family’s waiting for you there. Shall we head back?”

I nodded and looked at him

“Let’s go home”

The welcoming feast was very grand by the standards of the north. The last time I had seen such a splendor was on my tenth  name day. But I pushed those thoughts back. That was not the time to brood over unpleasant memories. Sitting amidst our new guest was unpleasant enough. No one questioned me where I was. I sensed that they were informed not to.

The Tyrells were celebrating as if they had just saved the world from an apocalypse. But, Daenerys was not participating in anything. She sat there without any interest to her surrounding sipping wine. Thankfully Aunt has placed Sansa between both of us. I was worried if I would be asked to sit next to her. That made the feast tolerable. Robb had been dancing with the Tyrell girl Margery from the start of the evening both grinning at each other like idiots. Sansa led me to dance with her and I moved along with her to tunes of the southern musicians. Later, I noticed Daenerys staring me intently which made me uncomfortable. So, I retired early to my chambers to the disappointment of my sister.

Next morning, I arrived for the breakfast earlier to avoid the new people especially Daenerys. I was feeding a dog from my plate which was lapping around my table for more. Daenerys entered the hall with her usual ducklings behind her and the Kingsguard. I prayed to the old god s that she was not here to talk to me. My prayers were never answered. She sat next me and spoke

“Jon, I was very rude to yesterday. I am so sorry. If there is anyway that I could make it up to you. I really will” I didn’t bother to reply. Instead I ate faster

“Jon, I am talking to you”  she said

My head began to ache then. Meanwhile, the dog started to bark for more

“Jon” she persisted

“Stop barking. Here, take it all”

I threw all the remains of my food to the  floor and fled from there

I was not sure if the dog understood me but Daenerys certainly did. She stopped talking to me since then and we both were almost civic to each other when necessary. My uncle asked me to escort her and guide her to the near places. But my aunt helped me with that. She used to  arrange for someone else to go in my stead and gave me some other work to convince my uncle.As days passed Life became almost normal again. One thing bothered me, Whenever Daenerys saw me together with Sansa she seemed to smirk or give me a knowing look. Soon, I learnt to ignore that.

We were practicing in the Training yard under the watchful eyes of Rodrick when Jory came to summon us. A deserter of the Nights watch was caught near the crofter’s village. And soon we were to head out to witness the King’s justice. Robb was waiting for me by the stables.

“Where is Margery? Seeing you without her beside makes me feel strange?” I teased

Robb replied with a straight face

“She is a lady. They are not permitted to come. Besides, she might faint at the sight of blood”

My Face should have betrayed me. He looked at me intently and asked

“You disapprove?”

“You know, I like women stronger”  I replied

“Then you should like your _aunt_ very much”

“What?”

“She is coming with us”

“But, lady’s are not allowed there”

“She is a princess. She can go wherever she likes as you can”

  
Before I could respond the very person barged in with her handmaiden

“Were you talking about me, my lord?”

Robb was embarrassed

“Yeah…. I was mentioning to Jon how happy I am to have you with us in this trip”

“But my prince doesn’t look happy” she raised her eyebrows at me

I moved away from them and went to ready my horse

Thirty in all, we rode to a small holdfast in the hills. The man was bound hand and foot to the wall. His eyes were dead of fear. Under the banners of the Starks and the Targaryens we sat on our horses to watch the execution. Questions were asked and answers were given. Finally, the man’s head was forced to face the ground. Uncle took hold of the ancestral sword Ice with both hands and said, “In the name of Rhaegar of the House Targaryen, the first of his name, King of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First men, Lord of the seven kingdoms and the protector of the realm, by the word of Eddard of the house Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the north. I do sentence you to die” He lifted the sword above his head

I moved closer to Bran and whispered to him, “Don’t look away. Your father will know if you do”. That was his first time and I wanted him to face it bravely. He wouldn’t be a boy forever. When the stroke was delivered my eyes involuntarily moved to Daenerys. Her handmaiden closed her eyes with both her hands but Daenerys didn’t even flinch. I was duly impressed.

The ride back to winterfell was colder. Wrapped up in layers of fur and leathers Daenerys looked twice her size. Her lips quivered with cold and I would have offered her my cloak if I had one. But I was arrogant enough to leave that back at my chambers.

Robb said suddenly

“Race you to the bridge?”

“Done” I said kicking my horse forward already. He followed with a curse. We both stopped when we came across a huge dark shape half buried in blood stained snow. It was twice the size of the largest hound in my uncle’s kennel and was dead. A Direwolf I realized with a shock. There were five small pups nuzzling against their dead mother. Looking at them, I was overwhelmed with an emotion well beyond words. It was as if I was bonded to them somehow. Robb must have felt it too. He took a pup and cradled it. Soon, we were joined by the others. Bran took a pup and hugged it to his face his enthusiastically.

“Born with the dead” I heard one of the guard saying.”Worse luck”

“They will not last long without their mother. Better a quick death”  Hullen put in and unsheathed his sword

“No” Bran cried out fiercely. “It’s mine” he looked at his father pleadingly but my uncle scowled at him

“Im sorry Bran” he said

I had to do something. I couldn’t let them die like that

“Lord Stark” I cried out. I never called my uncle so formally. That got his attention.” There are Five pups. Three male and two female”

“What of it Jon?” he asked

“You have five children. Three sons and two daughters. The Direwolf is the sigil of your house. Your children were meant to have them. Uncle” I said

My uncle questioned me softly

“You want no pup for yourself”

I had the right answer to that question and it was true. Still, it was hard to say especially in front of the women who was standing beside my uncle and was watching me eagerly. It was like admitting she was right

“I am no Stark, uncle”

My uncle sighed sadly and relented to adopt the pups. That was expected but Daenerys astonished me. She looked anything but triumphant. Eyes to the ground, her face was filled with remorse.

We were mounted and were halfway across the  bridge when I thought I had heard a whimper. I galloped back across the bridge and knelt beside the dead direwolf. But the sound was heard farther away and I followed it. Then, I glimpsed a pair of red ruby eyes. It was the sixth pup of the litter and it must have crawled away from the others. I took him up and was happy to see that he was a male. I embraced him like a long lost friend and headed back to the others.

“He is mine” I announced with a smile. Ser Arthur patted my back affectionately and my uncle smiled for the first time since morning. Daenerys offered to carry the pup with her for the long ride back as I was not dressed warmly to cradle the pup. I consented half heartedly. When we reached home, She gave the pup back to me before entering the castle.

“Thank you” I muttered and turned to the doors

“Jon” she called

“I want to say that I am really happy that you got the pup. I was wrong at the crypts” she admitted

I couldn’t help but smile at her

“You know Jon. If you had smiled at me like that when we were introduced I would have been very glad”

With a sad smile she walked into the keep without a backward glance

That evening, I couldn’t eat anything. Racked with guilt, I kept staring at her who was sitting next to Sansa with the same uninterested expression she wore every day. She was dressed in a simple pink gown with myrish laces fringed all over. I had been a Jerk to her. The Tyrell cousins and ladies were dancing with the northern men and the southern knights were partnered with the northern girls. Robb and Margery were discussing something heatedly in the corner. My aunt informed me earlier that day that my uncle had approved of the match and a letter had already been dispatched to Mace Tyrell for his consent. All were having fun around me but my insides recoiled with self loathing. I glanced at Daenerys again and this time she noticed me looking at her and smiled warmly. Emboldened by that I went to her side and asked her for a dance. I was not confident of her reply as she never danced with anyone at Winterfell before , refusing all the offers politely.

Surprisingly, she took my hand and we both got down from the table. We began to dance slowly. Her right hand grasping my left, she wrapped her other hand over my neck. I hesitantly held her waist. Our dance was very awkward but we both continued dancing anyway.

“I was surprised by your invitation. I have never seen you dance with anyone other than Sansa and Arya” She told me

“I feel comfortable with them”

“And not with me?”. It was not a question. I smiled apologetically in return

“You like Sansa very much?” It was not a question either.I didn’t like the tone with which she asked me. Confused,  I said back with a hint of anger

“I like both of my sisters very much. They are all a brother could ask for”

“Sisters! Interesting.” Then she began to laugh loudly

“What is there to laugh for?” I question her fiercely. She cupped my face and looked at me with pity

“Oh, You know nothing Jon snow”

I stopped our dance abruptly. Just when I decided to be nice with her and asked her for a dance as an apologetic gesture. She started it all over again. Picking up her skirts she moved towards the table. I couldn’t let her get away with it again without any confrontation. So, I followed her in quick strides and yanked her to me

TRrrrrrr….

A loud ripping sound was heard all around the hall. And everybody’s eyes turned to us.Daenerys was looking at me with wide eyes. I must have pulled hard because my hand was holding her left sleeves and much more. I was horrified to see that her left shoulders were bared. Clutching her mouth she ran away from the hall. His eyes shooting daggers at me ser Barristan exited the hall after her. If I were not a prince, he would have ripped me apart then for harassing the princess. I wished he had done that. Ser Arthur was glanced at me with disappointment

Then, My uncle’s voice rang loudly from behind

“Apologies to her, NOW”

I didn’t have to look at his face to know how angry he was. Lacking the guts to face him, I fled from there and made my way to her chambers.

Barristan was standing guard at the door. I was afraid he wouldn’t let me inside but he didn’t stop me when I entered inside

Daenerys was sitting by the fire, her back to me. Her silver hair shone like gold in the dim light. I walked towards her warily. Her body was shaking

_Oh my god, she’s crying_

“Daenerys” I called her when I had finally found my voice

She faced me her face full of mirth. It was then I realized with relief that she had been laughing.

“Jon. Im so sorry. I shouldn’t have left like that. But your reaction was priceless and it would have been inappropriate for me to laugh at that awkward situation. I have a name to maintain. It wouldn’t have been …. Proper and look at you now”

And she laughed loudly again. I had never seen any woman like her before. She was different in a very good way.

“Ser Barristan looked ready to kill me” I said with shame

“Never mind.He is always very protective of me.I will talk to him” She gestured to her bed, “Sit Jon”.

I sat facing her

“Daenerys. Iam grateful that you are taking it lightly. Any other woman…”

“Come on Jon. It was nothing. You know what? At Kingslanding, baring shoulder is the latest fashion . I used to dress like that often”

“Please. At least let me make my apologies. I am very sorry. I have never done anything like this before. I promise you Daenerys, as a redemption I would do anything that you ask of me. I swear it on my honor”

“I think you are making a big deal out of it. The mistake was mine Jon.I shouldn’t have teased you like that” she said heatedly

“You are my blood. You had the right to tease me”

“and you had the right to rip my…”

I gaped at her and she shook her head

“Im so sorry. What I meant was…. was…. You can do anything you want …. No” she closed her mouth and looked embarrassed

That was getting worse. I stood up

“Daenerys I understand what you were trying to say”

“No” she protested

“Sorry. I understand what you were not trying to say”

She was not convinced. She hung her head and sat in silence. My traitor eyes were drawn to her exposed shoulder. It was so pale and looked very soft

“Jon, what are you doing?”

I asked myself and turned my eyes away rather reluctantly

“I better leave now”

“Yes”

“Have a good sleep” I said to her and I was very sure I wouldn’t get one that night


End file.
